


Just Right

by cherishingstydia



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pining, Tinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Summary: Eddie is new at the 118 and accidentally swiped right on his co worker Buck.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 214





	1. Chapter 1

Eddie was new at the 118 and could tell Buck wasn’t his biggest fan. He was always messing with him in some way trying to make him mad and get under his skin.

Eddie was kind of new to these online dating apps. Eddie was swiping left constantly never really having a sparked interest. When he was Buck he didn’t mean to swipe right, but when he was almost gonna swipe left he just wanted to look at Buck, and accidentally swiped right. It will all be ok. Buck will never know he’ll swipe left and I can pretend this never happened.

Eddie opened the app later that day to see “It’s A Match” with him and Bucks profiles. 

Eddie got a message from Buck:

“I knew you were into me😏”

“It was an accident I didn’t mean to swipe right”- Eddie.

“You’re saying you don’t find me attractive?”-Buck

“I didn’t say that, but I don’t mix buisness with pleasure.”-Eddie

“Oh I’m sure I could pleasure you all night long.”-Buck

“Not gonna happen. Ever. I don’t shit where I eat.”-Eddie 

“What?😂”-Buck

“Not starting anything with you. If and when it gets ugly I don’t want it affecting the team.”- Eddie

“Ok. Well we will see about that, but I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”-Buck

Eddie was in a full on panic now. Work was hard enough and now this. Buck wasn’t gonna let this go. Yeah sure Buck is hot, like really hot, but he’s not what I’m looking for Eddie thought.

Eddie arrived at work hoping to sneak in and out of the locker room to avoid any alone interaction with Buck. Eddie was relieved walking in the locker room, until Buck was standing right behind him practically breathing down his neck.

“So Diaz how was your day yesterday.” Buck laughed.

“My day was fine....Evan.” Eddie smirked.

“Oh so now you wanna play. I see how it is.” Buck bit his lip.

“Oh I’m not playing anything. Especially not with you.” Eddie said placing his hand on Bucks shoulder and holding eye contact.

“Oh ok I see how it is. Two can play at this game.” Buck smiled before pushing Eddie out of his way to get changed.

Buck and Eddie had these sort of little interactions all week. Buck was taunting Eddie, but Eddie was enjoying this just as much as Buck was.

The comments, subtle touches, the looks, it was all becoming too much for Eddie to handle.

Eddie decided to make a real move and sent Buck a message.

“What are you doing tonight?”-Eddie

“Hopefully you😉”- Buck

“Come to my place at 7.”-Eddie 

“I’ll be there.”-Buck

About an hour later Eddie sent Buck another message.

“Sorry, I have to cancel. Don’t come over.”- Eddie

“Aw you scared Diaz?” - Buck

“No my son Chris had a sleepover but it was canceled.”-Eddie

“You have a kid? I love kids.”-Buck

“Sorry we’re gonna have to reschedule.”-Eddie

“I’d still do something else tonight. If you’re up to it. We can do something with little man. How old is he?”-Buck

“8, but I’m sure you can find something better to do. We aren’t exactly friends so we don’t need to hang out.”-Eddie

“Well why don’t we change that. Then maybe we can be friends with benefits.”-Buck

“Ok be here at 6. We can have some pizza and play some video games.”

Buck arrived at exactly 6.

“Hey Buddy! I’m Buck you must be Chris.” Buck smiled that million dollar smile.

“What kind of name is that?” Chris giggled.

“Mijo.” Eddie shook his head.

“No it’s all good. My name is actually Evan, but only my sister calls me that.”

“Oh ok. Well I like Buck.” Chris smiled.

Eddie saw a whole new side of Buck he was so good with Chris. He was a natural with kids.

After dinner and a few rounds of video games Chris couldn’t stop yawning.

“Ok I think it’s your bed time.” Eddie said.

“Daddy can Bucky read me my bed time story? Pleeeeaaaase.” Chris begged.

“No, he doesn’t wanna do that.” Eddie said.

“Um excuse me, but I love a good bed time story. I’d love too if it’s ok with your dad.” Buck smiled 

“Ok it’s fine with me.” Eddie smiled

As Eddie helped Chris to bed then watched from the doorway thoughts in Eddies head began to swirl. All the possibilities with Buck maybe it could be more than just a tinder hook up. There was a lot more to Buck than the facade he puts on at work. He’s so kind, and not really as cocky as he pretends to be. Eddie was almost in a daze he barely noticed Chris was asleep and Buck was right next to him.

“Hey.” Buck whispered. “He’s wiped out.”

“Probably from all the fun and excitement!” Eddie said softly before closing the door half way.

They made their way to the living room and Buck decided he should go. Before leaving he grabbed Eddie and kissed him.

“Maybe we can try some more of that sometime.” Buck blushed.

“Sounds perfect.” Eddie said gazing into those beautiful blue eyes.

“But also tonight was incredible and we should definitely do this again.” Buck said.

“Can’t wait.” Eddie smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

Buck an Eddie began having these nights together with Chris nearly 2 nights a week. Then they were also hooking up nearly every chance they got. Eddie was becoming sort of dependent on all this the lines were blurring. What exactly is all this? Is it just a friends with benefits situation is it more?

Eddie began to get nervous he never really knew the proper way to act. He didn’t want to be too clingy, but also didn’t want to be too distant just Incase Buck felt the same way. 

They started messaging again.

“You busy tonight?”-Buck

“No, Chris is going to Abuela’s tonight. Because I’m sick.”- Eddie

“What’s wrong?”-Buck

“Just a cold, but I don’t want Chris getting it.”-Eddie 

There was no response, but about 40 minutes later there was a knock at the door. It was Buck arms jam packed full of bags.

“What are you doing!?” Eddie asked in confusion.

“I’m gonna make you some soup. I also have medicine, Vicks, and Kleenex.” Buck smiled.

“Why?”

“You’re sick and need someone to take care of you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Nope. I’m taking care of you.”  
Buck insisted adamantly.

“Fine.” Eddie groaned.

“It is kind of my job to take care of you.” Buck smiled.

“Your job?”

“I’m you’re friend and friends help friends. If I want anymore of those benefits anytime soon. I gotta get you in tip top shape.” Buck laughed.

Of course that’s all it is “friend” Buck wanted Eddie for one thing and one thing only.

“I’m sure you could go get those benefits from lots of people.” 

“Yeah.”

Eddie felt like his heart was gonna beak. They hadn’t had an agreement, but he’d sort of thought this was like monogamous hooking up. He’d thought it was an unspoken agreement.

“I’m not tho. I mean hooking up with other people. Are you?” Buck said.

Eddie shook his head and received one of the cutest smiles he’d ever seen.

Eddie felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. This wasn’t exactly a love confession, but knowing Eddie was enough was everything he always felt inadequate in relationships. This might not be a real relationship, but the amount of compassion and caring Buck has is making Eddie find it even harder to remember Eddie came up with a little mantra “He’s not my boyfriend. He is my friend who I sometimes hook up with. He is not my partner helping me raise my son. He is my friend who likes hanging out with me and my son.”


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie woke up slightly disoriented. He was in his bed, but last thing he remembered was eating soup on the couch. Eddie looked at the time “1:39 am”. He got up to find Buck sleeping on the couch. Buck opened his eyes.

“You ok?” Buck asked.

“Yeah. Just minds a little fuzzy I don’t remember going into my room.”

“Well you fell asleep, and I carried you.”

Eddie let out a small chuckle.

“I would have been fine on the couch, and you definitely didn’t need to stay I’m fine.” Eddie smiled.

“You need comfort when you’re sick and, your bed is pretty comfortable so I thought that’s where you should be. Also I don’t care if you think you’re fine I feel better being here for you if you need me.” Buck said.

Eddie went back to bed and woke up to meals made and packaged up in the fridge. The laundry all completed and folded and all the dishes were done. It even looked like Buck had vacuumed. 

Buck stopped by after work. Eddie was now feeling much better. Thinking clear and clearly he had to stop this. It’s too much Eddie feels too much like they’re an actual couple and it has to stop. 

“Buck you can’t keep doing this. I can’t....I don’t know. Like it’s not a good idea. We should stop this little arrangement and be friends...just friends no benefits.” Eddie said.

Eddie hated that he said this, he wanted it all with Buck. The thing is even if this whole arrangement felt like he had it all he didn’t, and he had to stop it before he lost Buck completely. 

“Oh. I’m sorry if I overstepped or something.” Buck said. “I’ll just go I’m sorry.”

Buck quickly exited Eddies house.

Eddie wanted to stop him he wanted to tell him not to go, but there’s no point. The whole point of this arrangement was because neither one was looking for something serious at the moment.Yeah Buck was sweet like really really sweet, but he’d never really done anything before to specifically indicate he wanted more. This is a mess and he has to do what ever it takes to get through this and hope they can at least stay friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddie was trying to talk to Buck,but Buck would only talk if necessary for the job. He wouldn’t text back and was distancing himself from Eddie. Eddie messaged Buck hoping since it was about Chris maybe he’d care enough to to respond.

“Hey did you wanna come over? Chris misses you.”-Eddie

“Sorry! I’m busy.”- Buck

Well at least he answered this time Eddie thought.

“Ok let me know when works for you!”-Eddie 

No reply. Not even a “k” which is one of the worst responses, but a “k” would be better than nothing.

This went on for weeks. Buck was dodging every invite Eddie gave him. He always had an excuse, and he was a terrible liar so Eddie knew something was going on. Eddie was going to Bucks to find out what exactly his problem was.

As soon as Buck opened the door Eddie started talking.

“What the hell man?” Eddie hissed.

“What?” Buck huffed.

“So I’m only good enough to be around when you know there’s a chance of sex? I cut it off, and now you won’t even talk to me.” Eddie sighed.

“That’s why you think? Why would you even think that?”

“You must really be a dick like I thought you were when we first met.”

“Me?? No see it’s you. You’re the problem. I’m sorry I really am, but I can’t help that I fell for you. I know it’s not what you wanted, but that’s it. That’s the reason I can’t be around you. It hurts way too much. I know it wasn’t an official relationship, but it felt like one to me. I need some time to try to get over you.” Buck let out a deep breath.”I don’t think I ever will tho.”

Eddie was frozen in place he was so stunned.

“What?”

“I love you. Can you just go. I can’t deal with this right now.” Buck frowned.

“You want me to go?” Eddie said moving closer to Buck.

“No, but I can’t do friends with benefits anymore. It’s not fair to me.” 

“Buck, I love you too. I want it all with you. I want to go on dates with you, I want to wake up next to you, I want to hold your hand in public, and kiss you anytime I want. I want you to be my boyfriend.” Eddie smiled softly.

“Really?”

“I pushed you away the same reason you pushed me away. It was too real, and I didn’t think you wanted a relationship.”

“Yeah I didn’t want one, but then when I saw how great one with you would be it’s all I wanted.”

“Can I kiss you now?” Eddie grinned.

Buck didn’t even answer Eddie he just pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. 

“Ok now do you want to come over tonight for pizza with Chris & me? Then also I think you should stay over tonight. I miss you, and I’d actually like to wake up next to you, and not have you sneak out before Chris wakes up. I want you to stay for breakfast really I want you to stay anytime you want to. It feels more like home when it’s the 3 of us.” Eddie smiled.

“Good because it gets kinda lonely here. Especially lately. The last person I had over was the pizza delivery guy and that doesn’t really count.” Buck laughed.

“Pack a bag with some things. I want you to have a drawer, closet space whatever anything you want.”

“All I want is you.” Buck said lovingly.

“That’s sweet, but you actually might want some clothes, and then we can stop by the store and get you a tooth brush and whatever else you need.” 

“Fine, but let’s be quick I miss Chris.” Buck smiled.

After a quick trip to the store they rushed back to Eddies. Once Carla left they began cooking supper together. Chris was so happy to have his Buck back, and so was Eddie.


End file.
